


To Live Again

by catpanflowers



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: She couldn’t see what others saw - or perhaps she saw more than what others saw. Life was confusing for one Haruno Sakura. She felt things she had no reason to feel. She saw things she shouldn't be seeing. She was someone she knew but didn't all at the same time.





	To Live Again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Naruto characters

To Live Again

Chapter One

She first knew something was wrong with her when her mother tried to teach her the colours of the rainbow. Haruno Mebuki had pointed out each stripe of colour said the name and had her sweet baby girl repeat them in her stilted tongue. After that she would ask her daughter to identify the colours they saw all around the house it worked well and she was learning fast. One day her mother had her sit in front of a mirror so she could brush out the short spikes of pink that sprouted from her head. Once again they go over the colours around them. However once her mother asked the name of her sakura flowers’ hues - She couldn’t see what others saw - or perhaps she saw more than what others saw. Instead of pink and green and soft spring, black and wintery white of hair and pale skin. This worried her mother a bit but she thought nothing more on the strangeness until her child grew and learned more. 

When Haruno Mebuki first brought her fully cognizant daughter outside the house to take a walk around the small market within which her and her butcher husband were situated her girl was eyeing the tops of buildings warily and scanning her surrounding with intense focus. She strayed from the sunlit paths and wondered towards shadowed corners and allies. Her mother tried to keep a hold on her hand and keep her in sight which should be easy enough for such a bright head of hair but her small stature gave allowed the girl to practically disappear in the semi-busy mid-afternoon market streets. She worried out of her mind and called and called for her girl. She recruited a couple fellow parents to aid in her search until she was scared out of her wits by something grabbing her hand. Her sakura had snuck up silently behind her and presumed her earlier position without a word on where she had been or why she had gone. She had yelled and cried hugging her tightly and then dragged her home where she was grounded to her blindingly pink and white room of neglected stuffed animals and dolls. 

After her baby was old enough to be left to run around with minimal supervision Haruno Mebuki had regularly taken her to the nearest park. A wide open field lined with small saplings ranging to older trees. A classic children's playground complete with a swing set, a slide, and a sandbox. Her daughter spent most of her time along the outskirts climbing trees and running around. She reprimanded the girl many times about getting her adorable outfit dirty but no matter what there were rips and tears and all manner of debris. She had to start letting her wear old shorts and t-shirts of her nephews when at the park. As time passed her child became a little monkey and would disappear into the trees for hours on end until she popped up right next to her out of nowhere and said she was ready to go. She smiled indulgently and laughed with the other mothers who gently mock her Flower’s bad manners. She will learn soon enough how to be a little lady she'd say.

Haruno Mebuki was glad when her daughter finally brought herself to interact with other children on the playground. She had walked up to a group of girls sitting by the swings and from the looks of it started a conversation all the while standing over the group with her arms crossed and a sweet smile. The girls laughed at whatever her girl said and she brought her attention back to her conversation with another mother. An adorable couple nearby soon shot off in the direction of the swings gathering the attention of the other parents. They rushed to the circle of girls and pushed their way to the middle as Mebuki made her way over to see what commotion was afoot. The young man pulled a young sakura off of a bloody and beaten auburn haired girl who was unconscious. Another two girls lay to the side one with a bloody nose cradling an arm and whimpers wracking her body and the other with her arms around her stomach and tears streaming down her face as she fought to catch her breath. “Sakura!” She yelled with all her fear and worry. The pink haired girl’s head jerked up from her position on the ground a few feet away as the couple tends to the injured children and more parents flock around the chaos. 

Whispers break out at the sight of her daughter wide eyed with heavy breaths shaking her small frame and bloody hands digging into the wood chips around her. She dashes over to her and grabs her shoulders. “What did you do?” She asks sternly. No answer. She brings her arm back and strikes her across the cheek. Sakura flinches back but doesn’t make a sound. “Get up, we’re leaving.” She added as she turned around to deal with the adult backlash. Kyune Ruka, the women she has made fast friends with pats her shoulder in sympathy but quickly gathers her own boy and escapes. She walks up to the parents tending to the girls and bows deeply. “I apologize for my daughter’s actions. Are the girl alright?” Her question is met with ill covered anger from the father of one of the kids. He allows a nearby ninja to take over before he started spouting curses. The girls are carried off to the hospital. The ninja explains how there will be reparations to be paid through the civilian court and leaves it on that matter. Once the crowd leaves Mebuki Haruno stands in silence for a long time before finally coming back to herself and looking over to her daughter. Or where her daughter was. The brightly coloured girl was gone.


End file.
